


Исчезнувшее с этих берегов (волной к другому берегу несёт)

by Uporoboros



Series: Всё, что ты любил когда-то, ветром унесёт [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uporoboros/pseuds/Uporoboros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Восхищение классической музыкой в гостях у генерала Хакса. Принадлежит к той же вселенной, что и «Всё, что ты любил когда-то, ветром унесёт», действие разворачивается до и во время событий первой части серии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Исчезнувшее с этих берегов (волной к другому берегу несёт)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [for whatsoever from one place doth fall (is with the tide unto another brought)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848003) by [coldhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldhope/pseuds/coldhope). 



 

Хаксу было четырнадцать, когда он влюбился в первый раз.

 

Вряд ли он тогда имел представление, что именно с ним произошло. Тот год был особенно мучительным: остальные его сверстники вымахали на несколько дюймов, их голоса неожиданно начали ломаться, а на лицах появилась лёгкая неравномерная растительность. Организм Хакса же упорно отказывался меняться, а когда созревание наконец-то изволило проявить себя, оно, видимо, решило наверстать упущенное время. Хакс разом вырос из своей униформы, и её снова пришлось выпускать в рукавах, иначе наружу торчали костлявые веснушчатые запястья. Голос совсем ни на что не годился, а лицо представляло собой живописное полотно из болезненных розовых прыщей.

 

Фактически Хакс оказался настолько нескладным субъектом, насколько можно это представить. Он с обновлённым пылом окунулся в учёбу, чтобы одновременно смягчить отцовское невысказанное, но явное разочарование в нём как в физическом объекте, и самому перестать думать о предмете этого разочарования. Только благодаря его вполне приличным способностям к рукопашному бою другие парни вконец не ополчились против него, как только он превратился из терпимого студента в зубрилу, борющегося за дополнительные баллы, но всё равно Хаксу приходилось несладко.

 

В один особенно тяжёлый день после обеда он сидел у кабинета и ждал своего учителя физики, чтобы поработать над заданием, гадая, станет ли лучше ситуация с прыщами, если он будет умываться четыре, а то и пять раз за день. Время тянулось медленно. Мелькнула мысль, не забыл ли учитель о встрече, когда дверь наконец открылась, и внезапно Хакс прирос к месту.

 

Музыка изливалась в коридор. Неясная, но реальная, и то, что удалось расслышать, было настолько необычайным, что ему тотчас захотелось большего, всего, захотелось прослушать это от начала до конца. Женщина пела, в её высоком, чистом голосе звучала такая нежность, что захватывало дух — почти болезненная нежность и печаль. На фоне этого хрустального пения переплетались между собой в сложном рисунке отдельные мелодии, удивительным образом сливаясь в единый мотив. Хакс настолько погрузился в музыку, что учителю пришлось трижды позвать его, прежде чем он заморгал и отвлёкся.

 

—  Хакс? — досада на лице майора Белкина уступала место беспокойству. — Ты в порядке?

 

— Простите, сэр, — ответил Хакс и буквально встряхнулся всем телом. — Просто… что _это_ такое?

 

— О чём ты? — удивился Белкин. — А, о музыке?

 

Хакс закивал, осознавая, что проявляет нелепую горячность, как ребёнок, и что ни в коем случае не следует кивать старшим по званию, нужно отвечать «да, сэр». Так или иначе, майор, кажется, не обратил внимания, он даже слегка улыбался.

 

— Это Калумнус. _«Туманный охотник»._ [1]Ты раньше не сталкивался с оперой? Проходи, нам надо обсудить твоё задание.

 

Хакс медленно поднялся и прошёл в кабинет. Песня отзвучала до конца, и он был поражён тем, насколько сильно ему хотелось попросить майора Белкина включить её снова. Конечно же, Хакс знал, _что такое_ опера. Это когда огромная грузная женщина вопит о чём-то, а люди притворяются, что слушают, но это… то, что он только что услышал… это не было музыкой в его обычном представлении.

 

Потребовались вся концентрация и все усилия, чтобы сосредоточиться на вопросах по физике, которые объяснял Белкин, но Хакс справился. Когда наконец-то, _наконец-то_ они разобрали последний, майор откинулся на стуле и посмотрел задумчиво, всё с той же лёгкой улыбкой.

 

— Тебе действительно понравилось, а?

 

Хакс снова кивнул, не успев остановить себя.

 

— Да, сэр. Очень. Как вы сказали, что это было?

 

Белкин не ответил. Он протянул руку к датападу на столе, и песня, или фрагмент, как бы это ни называлось, заиграла вновь. Сплетающиеся мелодии исполнялись на разных инструментах, и Хакс со всё возрастающим волнением ощущал, как организация и структура в целом начинают обретать для него смысл, а затем в музыку влилось женское пение. Он мог думать только о том, насколько чистым, ясным, нежным и ощутимо холодным, как кромка лезвия, было звучание этого голоса.  Хакс не понимал слов, они, кажется, вообще не имели смысла, но некоторые из них вроде бы повторялись, складываясь в узор, а не в ровную мелодию. То, что он не мог их разобрать, не имело ни малейшего значения.

 

Пока Хакс слушал композицию целиком, Белкин наблюдал за ним, склонив голову набок, а затем нажал паузу на датападе.

 

— Это _«Рой колодец, рой поглубже» **[2]** _ — ария Герлинде из третьего акта «Туманного охотника».

 

— Она прекрасна, — выпалил Хакс. — Сэр.

 

— Ты никогда её не слышал?

 

— Нет, сэр. И ничего подобного этому. Я знаю только военные марши, и те вещи, которые крутят по голоприёмнику — Макс Ребо, Модал Нодс. Мой отец такое… ммм… не одобряет.

 

— Хм, — Белкин побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Не хочешь взять послушать? Там намного больше, целиком опера длится около трёх с половиной часов.

 

«Три с половиной _часа_ … _вот такого?» —_ при мысли об этом Хакс вытаращил глаза.

 

— Сэр?

 

 — Эта запись особенно хороша, — сказал Белкин. Он вытащил из ящика стола съёмный диск, вставил его в разъём датапада и ввёл несколько команд. —  Многие называют это самым великолепным произведением Калумнус, но я считаю, что цикл _«Звездопад»_ ещё лучше.

 

— Есть и ещё? — спросил Хакс и покраснел, понимая, как глупо это прозвучало.

 

— Ещё очень много, — индикатор загорелся зелёным, и Белкин вытащил диск. — Ладно. Прослушай «Туманного охотника» полностью, поглядим, каково будет твоё мнение. Некоторые места могут показаться сложными для восприятия.

 

Этот завуалированный вызов заставил Хакса выпрямить спину. Майор Белкин протянул ему диск. Забирая его, Хакс ощутил напряжение, как будто воздух в комнате каким-то образом уплотнился на миг. Затем это прекратилось, и Белкин откинулся назад.

 

— И поработай над вопросами, которые я тебе дал. Надеюсь, твои ответы окажутся у меня на столе до следующего занятия.

 

— Да, сэр, — ответил Хакс. Тонкий пластик диска будто жёг ему ладонь и почему-то рождал тревожное ощущение. — Спасибо, сэр.

 

— Можешь идти, — сказал Белкин, и Хакс обнаружил, что почти готов броситься бегом, потому что ему хочется… ему _нужно_ скорее вернуться в общежитие, чтобы можно было послушать музыку. В его голове мелькнула мысль, что отец вряд ли был бы доволен, но как он может быть против записей, принадлежащих учителю Академии, ведь эту музыку дал Хаксу майор Белкин, так? И в любом случае, это было совсем другое дело, чем если бы он слушал по голоприёмнику, как Сай Снутлс вопит «Lapti Nek». Это… это была _культура._

 

Той ночью Хакс плакал. Слёзы оказались для него сюрпризом, и они лились совершенно неудержимо, их невозможно было контролировать, как и этот глупый голос или кошмар, творившийся на лице. Он послушал оперу целиком после обеда, и хотя на некоторых моментах его горло перехватывало, а глаза щипало, только оказавшись в кровати, Хакс обнаружил, что плачет по-настоящему. Он не был уверен, почему это происходит, ему пришлось повернуться и зарыться лицом в подушку, чтобы никто ничего не услышал.

 

На следующую встречу с майором Белкиным Хакс принёс список.

 

— Я посмотрел, сэр. Калумнус. Она написала _пятнадцать_ опер? И всё остальное… я не совсем понимаю, что это такое. Концерты. Сонаты. Они у вас тоже есть, сэр?

 

Майор Белкин смотрел на Хакса с выражением, которое ему в ближайшие годы предстояло увидеть на многих лицах. Это была комбинация слегка озадаченного одобрения и чего-то похожего на беспокойство.

 

— У меня нет всего, — ответил майор. — Но я скопирую для тебя то, что есть. В главной библиотеке должно быть остальное. И ещё… есть очень много других композиторов. Очень.

 

В первый раз за этот год Хакс ощутил, что его злополучное тело _не имеет значения._  Перспектива получить больше _этого_ , и ещё больше _сверх_ этого была почти невыносимо волнующей, она превратила его извечные каждодневные напасти во что-то сравнительно незначительное.

 

— Спасибо, сэр, — с жаром сказал Хакс. — Большое вам спасибо.

 

***

Шло время.

 

***

 

Вот Хакс в свои шестнадцать лет, возвращающийся с похорон отца. Он провёл весь день в жёстких объятиях формальностей, почестей и принципов: с побелевшими губами, со слабыми призрачными следами шрамов от юношеских угрей, которые всё ещё портили подбородок и щёки, лиловатые на фоне его бледности... но, тем не менее, собранный и в идеальной форме. Он ставит официальную подарочную коробку со сложенным флагом Первого Ордена на свой стол и смотрит на неё сухими глазами, не уверенный, что ему следовало бы чувствовать. Хакс может слышать тихий шум своей крови в ушах и её пульсацию за глазами. Уже почти решив, что не чувствует вообще ничего, он резко и отчаянно прижимает руку ко рту и срывается в направлении освежителя.

 

После, дрожа, бледнее, чем когда-либо, но ощущая себя чуть менее оторванным от мира, он ложится на свою узкую односпальную кровать, которую идеально заправил утром, как делал это каждое утро до этого. Только когда Хакс берёт свой датапад и пролистывает коллекцию, которая теперь насчитывает свыше шести сотен файлов, чтобы найти _«Струнный квартет номер пятнадцать ля минор»_ Умира[3], к нему наконец-то приходят слёзы.

 

Хакс лежит с закрытыми глазами, ощущая, как мелодия легонько покачивает его, как дыхание, на медленных волнах, будто бы исходящих от огромного тёмного сердца. И он оплакивает не Брендола Хакса — сдержанного и сурового отца, или Брендола Хакса — легенду Старой Империи, но себя самого и понимание, что все рождённые существа должны в итоге умереть. Датапад лежит у него на груди вниз экраном, и Хакс не только слышит музыку, но и чувствует её. Ему кажется, что в этих медленных, но неуклонно сплетающихся мелодиях Умир сказал всё, что нужно было сказать, и что его собственные слёзы, может быть — только сейчас, однажды — допустимы. Они скользят из-под закрытых век, прочерчивая тонкие горячие линии к вискам и пропадая одна за одной в его изящных ушах.

 

***

 

Вот двадцатилетний Хакс уже поднимается по ступеням военной иерархии: с каждым продвижением, каждым изменением звания он сам пришивает новые знаки различия к своей униформе крошечными идеальными стежками, потому что знает, что больше никто не сделает этого правильно. Пока его игла поблёскивает и вспыхивает в направленном свете настольной лампы, он слушает _«Квартет для фортепиано до-минор»_ Валлоры[4], почти исчезающе редкую запись Консерватории Амарант, за которую он заплатил больше кредитов, чем за любую другую вещь на протяжении многих лет. Но это стоило каждого децикредита. Если бы Хакс чуть больше копался в себе, то осознал бы: он в некотором смысле пришивает ноты к тому, что носит на себе каждый день, делая их маленькой частью себя самого. Но в данный момент своей жизни он понимает только, что ощущает музыку Валлоры так, будто она написана исключительно для него, с мыслями только о нём и только с этой целью.

 

Сейчас у Хакса более четырёх тысяч файлов, записанных на пригоршне нанодисков, которые он хранит в закрытом металлическом ящичке. Каждый раз, когда приходится переезжать или переселяться в другую каюту, Хакс не позволяет никому другому, кроме себя, переносить этот ящик.

 

***

 

Вот Хакс в двадцать пять, бригадный генерал, признанный фаворит Верховного лидера Сноука. Он занят, и это ему подходит: такие люди, как он, действуют наиболее эффективно, когда постоянно заняты. Планы на постройку базы «Старкиллер» настолько обширны, что немного сбивают спесь даже с Хакса, и он упорно работает, чтобы уместить в голове реальные объёмы того, что они должны попытаться сделать — хотя нет, не попытаться, а достичь. Он всё ещё достаточно молод, чтобы чувствовать воодушевление от этого, пусть его и беспокоит возложенная ответственность. По ночам, когда Хакс изучает разрабатываемые схемы, у него играет Иссата, серия _«Планеты» **[5]**_ , и годы спустя, обходя реальные коридоры и конструкции, запечатлевшиеся в памяти ещё на стадиях планирования, он вновь услышит одни за одними напыщенность и церемонность «Планет», порывистую воинственную поступь, яркое изобилие. Для Хакса симметрия генератора поля излучателя, если смотреть на него сверху, всегда будет перекликаться с духовыми и струнными _«Кореллии»_ авторства Иссаты.

 

Он несколько раз перезаписывает свою коллекцию с носителя на носитель, и в ней сейчас где-то около восьми тысяч файлов. Углы ящичка выглядят потёртыми, но Хакс не хочет его заменять. К этому времени сам ящик приобрёл свою ценность, как будто бы от близости тех вещей, которые он так долго хранил в себе.

 

***

 

Хакс в тридцать: генерал-лейтенант, а если верить слухам, скоро станет _просто_ генералом. Он взваливает на себя всё больше и больше дел, связанных с постройкой «Старкиллера». Со времени прибытия магистра Кайло Рена (и Рыцарей Рен, нужно соблюдать осторожность, чтобы не назвать их прилюдно бэк-вокалистами Рен) Хакс меньше спит, хуже питается и намного быстрее выходит из себя. Работы продвигаются более-менее по расписанию, но каждый неизбежный сбой он принимает слишком близко к сердцу. Кроме того, у Хакса начинаются такие же головные боли, от которых порой страдал Брендол Хакс, и хотя они не выводят из строя, но причиняют неудобство. Он прекрасно знает, что причина этого — стресс, и ничто так не облегчает его стресс, как возможность запереть дверь, приглушить свет и включить адажио из « _Серенады си-бемоль мажор»_ Новотаи[6].

 

После одного давнишнего неприятного происшествия у ассистентов Хакса хватает сообразительности даже не помышлять о том, чтобы беспокоить его в такие моменты. По «Старкиллеру» ходит слух, что Хакс слушает музыку всякий раз, когда для него особенно велик соблазн заморозить кого-нибудь до смерти своим взглядом. Пережившие такой взгляд признают, что это много-много хуже, чем устный выговор. Он всегда холоден, и говорят, это из-за того, что за столько лет на «Старкиллере» лёд впитался в него и стал его неотъемлемой частью: как ещё объяснить леденящий холод в этих светлых глазах? _«Хакс включил музыку»_ — это теперь неофициальное условное обозначение для _«Берегись!»_.

 

***

 

Генерал Хакс в тридцать четыре, на грани завершения своего _magnum_ _opus **[7]**_ : всё усиливается. Работа, ответственность, гордость, решительность. Истерики Рена со световым мечом. Кажется, что сейчас всё происходит слишком быстро, события следуют друг за другом, не оставляя времени остановиться и отдышаться. Сноук фокусируется на поисках Скайуокера, а Рен проходится по нервам Хакса огнемётом, и единственное, что помогает — закрытая дверь, приглушённое освещение и _«Реквием ре-минор»_ Новотаи[8], играющий почти на пределе, который может выдержать звукоизоляция. Один в своём личном святилище, Хакс снимает шинель и перчатки, закатывает рукава и со свирепой, мощной энергией дирижирует под _«Судный день»._ После второго прогона он задыхается и обливается потом, на его лице румянец, а грохочущие ударные, неистовые струнные, резкий голос меди и обширный хор звучат в его голове, даже когда музыка смолкает.

 

 _«День Страшного суда,_ — думает Хакс, падая на стул. — _Этот день наступит. Он придёт скоро, придёт с восхитительной и устрашающей мощью, он развеет в прах миры по моей… по команде Сноука»_.

 

Когда Хакс полюбит во второй раз, это будет так же неожиданно — и так же изменит его жизнь — как и в первый, и на самом деле он сможет узнать это чувство лишь благодаря тому, чему его за все эти годы научила первая любовь. Он знает, что с ним делает музыка, и поэтому поразительно и слегка пугающе осознавать, что такой же эффект может производить _человек_.

 

Хакс никогда не считал себя одиноким: как может он быть одиноким, когда десять тысяч файлов из его коллекции готовы составить ему компанию? Каждое из этих музыкальных произведений — его верный спутник. Они прошли с ним вместе через всё, такие же постоянные и неизменные, как сами их безупречные цифровые носители. Только они приносят в его мир великолепный беспорядок, и всё же они не беспорядочны: музыка для Хакса — это результат того, как творческая мысль была поймана и заключена в рамки идеально организованной структуры, она подчиняется законам математики и физики. Музыка говорит с ним на том же языке, на котором уравнения описывают орбитальную механику, прослеживая размеренный танец светил и планет в строгой и красивой записи.

 

С базы «Старкиллер» Хакс спасает Кайло Рена и свою коллекцию. И даже после того, как всё закончилось, после того, как столько лет его жизни исчезли в сердце светила-младенца, горе и ярость Хакса смягчаются знанием, что он утратил только то, что не было важным. _«Всё, что ты любил когда-то, ветром унесёт»_ — гласила прочитанная строка, но Хакс _сохранил_ всё, что любит, принёс за собой из прошлого, и ни одна сила в галактике не разлучит его с этим.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Я придумала «Туманного охотника» в совершенно ином приложении, но оказалось, что для него есть отсылка в этой вселенной (Звёздный Истребитель Mist Hunter). К тому же было так весело представить оперу, либретто которой целиком состоит из строчек песен Rammstein, поэтому извиняться я не буду. – Прим. авт.
> 
> [2] Tiefe Brunnen muss man graben – строка из песни «Rosenrot» группы «Rammstein». – пер. Uporoboros.
> 
> [3] В нашем мире это Струнный квартет №15 ля-минор Ор.132 Людвига ван Бетховена. – прим. авт.
> 
> [4] В нашем мире это Квартет для фортепиано №3 до-минор Ор.60 Иоганнеса Брамса. – прим. авт.
> 
> [5] Это произведение вдохновлено симфонической сюитой «Планеты» Ор.32 Густава Холста. – прим. авт.
> 
> [6] Новотаи – это космический Моцарт, один из постоянных фаворитов Хакса. – прим. авт.
> 
> [7] Великая работа, великое деяние – лат. – прим. пер.
> 
> [8] «Реквием ре-минор» нравится генералу полностью, но гневно дирижировать под громкие моменты – его абсолютное постыдное удовольствие. – прим. авт


End file.
